Heaven's Punishment (A CreepyPasta Story)
by NerdBrownie
Summary: Cassie has been met with the worst fate possible. Being cast down from Heaven for what another has done, she is stumbled upon by three creepy friends who take her back to their household. When she awakes, her hatred of the accuser could not grow any more. She begins to seek out a way to get revenge in this adventurous story filled with intense and funny moments.


The wind blows my hair upwards and whistles in both of my ears. My back is parallel to the ground while my arms and legs stay in a vertical position. I'm falling. Falling like a meteor that is on a collision course with the Earth. The graying feathers on my wings flutter, as I cannot find the will inside me to catch myself. You may be asking yourselves why I do not posses the common sense to do so. I will tell you flat-out; I would rather smash into the ground than stay any longer in Heaven.

Yes, I have been cast down, but not to Hell. I must spend an eternity on Earth and suffer the consequence of what I have done. I have committed a crime so terrible, that not even Hell has a place for me. They say that only the worst get sent to Earth for their harsh punishment. I have one slight problem with the Council's judgement; I was not the one who committed the crime.

It is hard to comprehend, I know, that Heaven has misjudged someone, but even the mightiest of them all make mistakes. I can't help but feel an immense hatred for the one who blamed me. He does not deserve the happiness that I had to give up. I have to endure his punishment all because he was excellent at covering up his tracks.

The wind begins to blow me down faster and the force becomes greater as I hurdle towards Earth's fragile crust. I can feel the heat on my back as my speed increases, but it does not bother me. It feels nice to finally feel pain. It makes me feel, dare I say it, alive. I have spent so long up 'There' that I had forgotten what real pain feels like. It feels...amazing.

I manage to turn my head to see where I will impact. Tall Redwood trees stand tall and mighty, cutting the sky with the tips of their branches. I can say now that I am almost parallel with the tips. I can also say that I will learn the true meaning of pain in less than 3 seconds.

I collided with the ground with immense force. My body bounced like a rag doll two times before I came to an abrupt stop. I lay there on my back with my eyes closed, afraid to open them to a world of despair. I gain up the courage to crack open my right eye. I am met with a light blue sky. The Redwoods are now standing taller than wings lay spread out on either side of me, stripped of a few of their feathers that are fluttering slowly down to the ground. I open my other eye and start to sit up, but I suddenly stop. _'What was that?' _I asked myself as the sound of footsteps becomes more audible. I hesitate and lay back down, closing my eyes softly so to give the illusion of an unconscious being. The footsteps get louder, and they seem to multiply. Then, a deep voice breaks the silence.

"In the name of all that is holy, what has happened here?"

Another voice follows the question. This one sounding a tad higher, but still as masculine.

"Did we miss a meteor shower or something?"

An unexpectedly high, childish voice speaks next.

"Aww man! I bet it was amazing."

The footsteps suddenly stop right next to my head.

"Oh my goodness, it's a mortal!" The deep voice booms.

"No, Slendy, it's an Angel." The childish voice says with a sense of wonder.

"Well, what's it doing down here? Shouldn't it be in Heaven with all the others?" The other voice says.

"This one must have been cast out. Who knows what the poor soul has done to deserve this." The deep voice, in which I presume is Slendy, answers. I hear more footsteps as one of them begins to walk around me.

"I'm guessing that we can't leave her out here, right?" The masculine voice asks as I feel him move my leg with his foot. I try my hardest not to move or flinch, which would surely give me away.

"Precisely, which is why we need to bring her back to the house immediately. Sally, go back and tell the others that we have a guest." Slendy ordered.

"Aye Aye, Captain." Sally says playfully as footsteps begin to run away.

"And make sure that they clear a room for her!" Slendy shouts to the girl.

I begin to feel two arms scoop me up and bring me close to someone's chest, with my wings getting crumpled in the process.

"Be careful Jeff! Her wings are very delicate. One wrong move and she will never fly again." Slendy warned the other man who was carrying me.

"Alright alright. How do you think this happened?" Jeff asked. There was a short silence before Slendy began to speak.

"I do not know, but I am most certain that she will tell us when she wakes up. All we must do is wait."


End file.
